Smart phones represent an integral part of current human lives. While initially more of a convenience or novelty factor, these devices now warehouse our photo albums, keep us constantly connected with everyone we know, and provide us with nearly limitless on-demand information. As smart phones have improved, the ability to customize devices has improved as well. The typical model for a phone is one-phone one-person, so each person's customization of the device is usually persistent for any user.
Other electronic commodities are devices like tablets, laptops and desktop PCs. These devices also offer customization options, and the options are typically keyed to a login, since these devices tend to be shared by a number of users.
Finally, there are a class of customizable devices that are shared, but which have typically static settings. This could include home thermostats, home theater systems, and many mechanical devices around the house. While smart functionality can be incorporated into many of these devices in order to “recognize” a user, doing so would often involve a degree of technology that would make the device cost-prohibitive.
From all of these examples, it is clear that people like the idea of fine-tuning or making a device “theirs.” And, since a lot of time and thought may have gone into a customization, people also like the idea of not having to re-customize a device each time they upgrade the device. This has been facilitated by the export/import of settings on smart phones and computers for some time. On the other hand, most other customizable devices require reconfiguration upon upgrade.